


Indecisiveness

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Love Confessions, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Jirou had bought a box of chocolate, but he has to choose who will receive it.





	Indecisiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge by Lande di Fandom "COW-T" (prompt: indecisiveness)

Jirou didn't know what to do.

It was Valentine's Day and he had bought a box of chocolate to give to Marui to confess his love.

It looked so simple in his mind: buy the chocolate, go to Rikkai and give it to Marui-kun.

The problem was that that day Rikkai and Seigaku had organised a friendly match, which meant that Fuji was there too.

As soon as Jirou saw him he felt guilty for not thinking about him when he had bought the chocolate. He had a crush on him too, after all.

He hadn't expected that situation and he was too stunned to think clearly. What was worse was that they had started playing _against each other_.

What could he do? Whom should he cheer for?!

He stood there like an idiot for a long time, looking at his crushes hitting the balls, fighting for each game, smiling for every small point.

He didn't even realise he had started to walk towards them, his eyes lit in joy and excitement.

At the end of a game, when both players had a little break, they noticed him.

-Akutagawa-kun?- Marui called him, raising an eyebrow.

-Ah! Marui-kun, good afternoon!- he answered with a huge smile on his face. -Fuji-kun, good afternoon to you too!- he quickly added. He didn't want to offend one of his crushes!

-Good afternoon.- Fuji replied with a smile, looking at him. -Is that Valentine's chocolate?- he asked in an amused tone of voice.

-Ah!!- Jirou looked down at his own hands, realising only in that moment that he was still holding the box. -Y-yes, it is!-

-Oooh, who's the lucky person who'll eat it?- Marui asked in curiosity.

-Ah, it's...!- Jirou tried to answer, looking frantically between the two boys in front of you.

The others looked at each other for a moment before staring at Akutagawa, who was almost panicking.

-It's... I...- he babbled, embarrassed. How could he choose between them?!

-It's for the both of you!!- he finally managed to say, offering the chocolate to the air between them.

He lowered his head in embarrassment, blushing faintly.

-Oh.- Marui commented, a bit astonished.

-My...- Fuji chuckled.

Jirou thought that the few seconds that followed that confession lasted for years. He didn't see the other boys look at each other with a mischievous twinkle in their eyes.

-Well, if it's for us...- Marui started, taking the box.

-We'll gladly accept it.- Fuji ended, stepping closer to Akutagawa.

When Jirou raised his head the others kissed him on the cheek, one on the left and the other on the right, at the same time.

Jirou's smile was so bright and he looked at them with such a happy face that the boys had to admit to themselves that he was too cute to share.


End file.
